Animaniacs (2001 TV series)
Animaniacs, often referred to as Animaniacs 2001, is an American animated television series, serving as a reboot of the well-known series of the same name. The series was co-created by the original series' creator Tom Ruegger, Maxwell Atoms, Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone, being produced by Amblin Television for Warner Bros. Animation and aired on The WB as part of the Kids' WB block and on Cartoon Network between September 2001 and September 2005. Background Premise Like the original show, the Warner siblings and the other characters lived in Burbank, California. However, characters from the series had episodes in various places and periods of time. The Animaniacs characters interacted with famous persons and creators of the past and present as well as mythological characters and characters from modern television. Andrea Romano, the casting and recording director of Animaniacs, said that the Warner siblings functioned to "tie the show together," by appearing in and introducing other characters' segments. Each Animaniacs episode usually consisted of two or three cartoon shorts. Animaniacs segments ranged in time, from bridging segments less than a minute long to episodes spanning the entire show length; writer Peter Hastings said that the varying episode lengths gave the show a "sketch comedy" atmosphere. Production Writers The writers and animators of Animaniacs used the experience gained from the previous series to create new animated characters that were cast in the mold of Chuck Jones and Tex Avery's creations. Additional writers for the series included Liz Holzman, Paul Rugg, Deanna Oliver, John McCann, Nicholas Hollander, Charlie Howell, Gordon Bressack, Jeff Kwitny, Earl Kress, Tom Minton and Randy Rogel. Hastings, Rugg, Stoner, McCann, Howell, and Bressack were involved in writing sketch comedy while others, including Kress, Minton and Rogel, came from cartoon backgrounds. Voices Various voice actors from the original Animaniacs reprise their roles from the show. Animation Animation work on Animaniacs was farmed out to several different studios over the course of the show's production. The animation companies included Tokyo Movie Shinsha (now known as TMS Entertainment), Wang Film Productions, Yowza! Animation, and Rough Draft Korea and most Animaniacs episodes frequently had animation from different companies in each episode's respective segments. Animaniacs was made with a higher production value than standard television animation; the show had a higher cel count than most TV cartoons. The Animaniacs characters often move fluidly and do not regularly stand still and speak, as in other television cartoons. Music Animaniacs utilized a heavy musical score for an animated program, with every episode featuring at least one original score. Animaniacs used a 35-piece orchestra, and was scored by a team of six composers, led by supervising composer Richard Stone. The composing team included Steve and Julie Bernstein, Carl Johnson, J. Eric Schmidt, Gordon Goodwin and Tim Kelly. Episodes Season 1 (September 2001-May 2002) Season 2 (September-November 2002) Season 3 (September 2003-February 2004) Season 4 (June-November 2004) Season 5 (January-September 2005) Voice cast *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff and Pinky *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner, Krazy Kat (Season 3-5 only) and Walter Wolf *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, Ignatz Mouse (Season 3-5 only) and Marita **Tress also voices guest characters Melissa Duck (first appearance only), Penelope Pussycat and Babs Bunny *Maurice LaMarche as The Brain, Squit, The Godpidgeon and Estroy (Season 1-2 only) **Maurice also voices guest characters Yosemite Sam, Pepé Le Pew and Dizzy Devil *Frank Welker as Thaddeus Plotz, Ralph T. Guard, Officer Bull Pupp (Season 3-5 only), Runt, Buttons, Flavio and Boskov (Season 1-2 only) **Frank also voices guest characters Road Runner, Barnyard Dawg, Gogo Dodo, Furrball, Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper *Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel *Alexander Gould as Skippy Squirrel *Chick Vennera as Pesto *John Mariano as Bobby *Bernadette Peters as Rita *Julie Brown as Minerva Mink *Nancy Cartwright as Mindy *Grey DeLisle as Katie Ka-Boom, Mandy (Season 1-2 only) and Major Dr. Ghastly (Season 1-2 only) **Grey also voices guest characters Melissa Duck and Petunia Pig *Paul Rugg as Mr. Director *Jeff Bennett as Baloney the Dinosaur **Jeff also voices guest character Foghorn Leghorn *Greg Eagles (Season 1-2 only) as The Grim Reaper *Richard Steven Horvitz (Season 1-2 only) as Billy *Phil LaMarr (Season 1-2 only) as Hector Con Carne *Armin Shimerman (Season 1-2 only) as General Skarr and Stomach *Maxwell Atoms (Season 1-2 only) as Cod Commando Guest stars *Joe Alaskey as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester and Plucky Duck *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig and Tweety *Billy West as Elmer Fudd and Hamton J. Pig *Bill Farmer (first appearance only) as Foghorn Leghorn *Dee Bradley Baker as Wile E. Coyote *Jim Cummings as The Tasmanian Devil *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Petunia Pig (first appearance only) and Fifi La Fume *Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon *Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff *Candi Milo as Sweetie *June Foray as Granny and Witch Hazel Broadcast history Trivia *''Pinky and the Brain'' didn't return as a segment in the reboot, appearing now as villains for the Warner Siblings. They are instead replaced by segments of Maxwell Atoms' The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Evil Con Carne. In the three final seasons, following their launch as separate shows in 2003, TGAoBaM and ECC were replaced by two new segments, Super Birds (a family of superhero birds) and Krazy Kat (a adaptation of George Herriman's comic strip and its John Stanley revival, because of its designs, Krazy begin male, Ignatz begin female and Officer Pupp begin a friend of Krazy's rather than he begin in love with Krazy). Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Kids WB Category:Animaniacs Category:2D animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Revival Category:2001 television debuts Category:2005 television endings Category:Amblin Entertainment